Mirror
by LuciusBlake
Summary: A talented young Jedi shares more than just his looks with a dangerous Sith apprentice. With the galaxy splintered by war, he must overcome the Sith, a renewed distrust of the Jedi Order, and his own doubt if he is to survive.


Daxar walked quickly and silently down the hall. He knew Tyon was there, he could sense him. At the end of the hall was the last door: the door to the council chamber. The door opened. Tyon crouched on a council chair calmly, staring out the shattered windows into the night. His midnight robes billowed gently in the light breeze. He turned, stepping off the chair, to face Daxar. The two could be twins; they shared the same straight golden hair, though Tyon's was inches longer, the same pale complexion, the same thin physique, the same sharp facial features, even the same gold eyes. They stared at each other, fierce determination mirrored in the identical faces.

There was a hiss and a low hum, the distinctive sound of a lightsaber igniting. Daxar's blade bathed the room in a yellow glow. "Come with me, Tyon. The council is gone, you can't get to them."

Tyon smirked. "You know I'm not here for the council. I knew they'd flee. I knew you'd come. You're why I'm here." He lit his lightsaber, suffusing the room with red light, and twirled it in an intricate motion then pointed it threateningly.

"So we're doing it this way." Daxar mirrored Tyon's pose. Tyon snarled, lunging at Daxar. Slash, parry. Daxar quickly responded with a slash, but Tyon dodged. The Sith leapt over the Jedi's head, reversing off the wall and using his momentum to lash at Daxar. There was a crackling crash as the glowing blades met. Lunge, thrust, parry, flip, midair slash, block. Tyon continued using agility to stab and thrust at Daxar; each time Daxar was able to defend himself.

The Sith growled, shifting his form. He hurled himself at the Jedi, delivering a flurry of powerful strokes, Daxar blocking each slash. Infuriated, Tyon threw his hand at the Jedi, fingers outstretched, and bolts of blue lightning streaked to him. Daxar blocked with his lightsaber, cutting the power of the dark energy, but was thrown to the ground in pain. The Jedi concentrated even before the pain subsided, gathering his energy. As Tyon approached, Force energy exploded outward from Daxar's body, catching the Sith off guard and propelling him to the opposite wall. Tyon landed in a crouch as Daxar got to his feet. They both thrust their palm at the other, and both were thrown in opposite directions. They recovered simultaneously. Tyon again lunged at Daxar, stabbing at him, but the Jedi was able to spin away. "Makashi, too, Tyon? If you'd concentrate on one combat form you'd be much more proficient."

The Sith's eyes flashed. He threw his lightsaber at the Jedi, forcing him to deflect it, and when Daxar was distracted, Tyon flung both hands toward the Jedi, jagged blue energy arcing to his body. Daxar was cast to the ground, writhing and groaning in agony as the Sith sustained the streams of dark energy. "You see, Daxar?" he snarled. "See what power the Dark Side can give you?" He flexed his hands and sent a powerful burst of lightning into the Jedi's body; Daxar screamed. His body twitched as he gasped in pain. Tyon raised a hand, lifting Daxar into the air, and threw him against a wall. "I win, Dax. I won because the power of the Dark Side flows through me." He tossed the Jedi's lightsaber away as Tyon knelt next to him. "My master ordered me to kill you. But I think you should join us. You are powerful, more powerful than half the masters on the Jedi council. As a Sith, your power would grow beyond theirs. You will be more powerful than any Jedi, my master has foreseen this. Come with me, and realize your full potential." He held his hand out to Daxar, a mockery of the kind gesture. Daxar, panting, glared as hard as he could at Tyon.

"I will not be corrupted by the Dark Side as you have, Tyon. Kill me and leave."

Tyon smirked. "I'll let you live, Daxar, because I know you will turn to the darkness. We will fight side by side, brothers once again." He stood and went to the window. "May the Force be with you, Daxar." He leapt out onto his waiting speeder.

"May the Force be with you, Tyon."


End file.
